In the automatic deposition of sealant material by a robot carrying a dispensing tool, known methods and devices do not adequately control the profile of the resulting sealant bead. As a result it is often necessary to use extra material to obtain an effective seal. The desired profile may be a function of the type of material joint being sealed, so that a flexible system is needed. Accurate control may also be needed to provide an aesthetically pleasing result. A source of air is generally available or can be readily obtained and air has properties that make air a reasonable choice for controlling the bead profile. Copending application Ser. No. 840,326 filed Mar. 14, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,850, provides a means for flow control and air assisted shaping that represents the state of the art.